Caught up in you
by CutieDoll
Summary: Camille se siente atraída por Lucy pero ambas son chicas, esto impedirá su relación? #Lumille/Merin.


Merin/Lumille con la canción de mi idola Malese Jow \(*-*)/ Como me enamore de este pareja :)

~Malese Jow~

Camille POV

Miraba a la chica rockera de Palm Woods acercarse a mí, ella me había enamorado solo con ser como es. Ella es única y diferente, pero estaba enamorada de James, algo que me entristecía ya que ella es heterosexual… bueno yo soy bisexual pero esto es diferente.

Quiero que me diga que me necesita, que me quiere, yo la quiero y necesito…

-Hola Camille, ¿haz visto a James, lo necesito para algo con Logan? – me saludo la pelinegra dulce. Amaba su tono de voz conmigo.

-N-no, no he visto a James, p-pero – sentía los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo al verla sonreír.

-¿Pero? – preguntó dudosa.

-Pero, lo ví con una Jennifer hace unos 10 minutos – dije después de salir de mi extraño trance.

-Oh, ¿harás algo esta noche? – me sonroje después de preguntarme.

-La verdad que pensaba salir con Jo a un café junto a Kendall, pero Logan necesitaba a Kendall y se canceló, todo – la mire detenidamente y ella sonrío.

-Bueno, saldremos como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas? – me abrazo, como olvidar cuando estábamos solas hablando, conociéndonos, cuando ella llego al hotel impactando a todos.

Ella miró a James y sonrío.

-Ya lo ví, nos vemos en la noche, ¿voy por ti? – ella se dio la vuelta aún viéndome.

-Claro, a las 8 vale, nos vemos – me despedí cuando ella corrió hacia el alto de BTR. Me dirigí a mi departamento, tal vez descansaría un poco, las últimas audiciones me tenían agotada, me daré una ducha y dormiré, si.

Camine por mi pequeño apartamento hacia mi baño, mientras caminaba iba desnudándome lentamente.

(N/A: Erinloverboys paws up!)

Cuando llegué estaba solo con ropa interior color rosa, y la quité con cuidado, sigo preguntándome el porque con cuidado. Quedé completamente desnuda y abrí el grifo del agua caliente y el de la fría tratando de nivelar el estado del agua, cuando la sentí tibia entré al agua, sentí mi piel erizarse ante el contacto con la caliente agua de la tina llenarse, comencé a pensar en Lucy y a ruborizarme después de unas pervertidas y sensuales imágenes que imagine ''sin querer'' pero por alguna razón me gustaba ver a Lucy de esa manera. Seguía imaginando esas escenas, hasta quedarme dormida…

Lucy POV.

Sentía unas horribles ganas de golpear a James por haberme dejado sola, cuando lo ví corrí hacia el –se encontraba en el ascensor-.

-¡James! – grite acercándome a el, el se asustó y comenzó a aplastar repetidamente el botón para subir. -¡No seas cobarde! – el ya se había ido cuando grite. Idiota. No me percate que atrás de mi estaba Kendall y Logan viéndome extraño.

-Hola Lucy, ¿A quién le gritas cobarde? – preguntó confundido Logan.

-A James, acaba de subir y lo necesito – conteste fríamente. Kendall frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas de James? – me miró acusadoramente. Me sonroje.

-D-de algo, es secreto – la verdad es que solo quiero estar con Camille, y quiero terminar con el alto, solo que cuando escucho las palabras ''Tenemos que hablar'' huyo.

Logan sonrío – No me digas que quieres terminar con el y el huyó para no arruinar su reputación – como es que sabe.

-Exacto – susurré y cuando abrí el ascensor subí a el y comencé a pensar los posibles lugares donde estaría.

Cuando llegue al piso donde esta su departamento, abrí la puerta cabreada buscando al alto y estaba ahí, junto a Katie.

-¡James! – me acerqué a el y lo tome por las solapas de su cuello.

-Espera Lucy, no quiero que termines conmigo, ya que yo te amo y lo sabes – me dijo y quería acercarse a mí para besarme pero se lo impedí.

-Te mire muy apegado a la Jennifer morena – los celos me apoderaban, se que James es algo idiota y no me engañaría pero siento algo más por Camille y quiero intentarlo.

-Bueno quieres terminar, terminaremos – murmuró triste.

-Tal vez lo intentaremos de nuevo ¿vale? – lo beso apasionadamente y escuche varias quejas de la pequeña Katie.

-Esta bien, iré a la piscina – rápidamente salio y entró Carlos feliz.

-Hola chicas – saludó sonriente y fue hacia el refrigerador a sacar una caja de jugo.

-Hola, me voy – me despedí, salí y me fui hacia mi departamento.

Camille POV

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 7 de la noche, rápido salí de la bañera y me vestí, algo sencillo; una blusa púrpura escotada y unos pantalones negros junto unos tacos iguales a mi blusa, me peine y quede lista y normal. Mi cabello negro y rizado caía por mi hombro derecho. Me senté en el sofá del departamento y encendí la televisión esperando a que Lucy llegase.

Sentía el tiempo muy lento, ¡quería que ya fueran las 8!

El programa me recuerda a Logan, es de medicina. Recordé cuando Lucy ayudo a Logan con los celos que Kendall estaba conmigo. Ambos chicos son felices juntos y me alegro por ellos dos, aunque Jo sufrió mucho al saberlo.

Son las 8 y Lucy no ha llegado, me siento mal, me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Casi corrí a abrir y ¡estaba ella! Se veía tan bien con ese corto vestido negro y tacos del mismo color.

-Hola Lucy que bien te ves – saludé y le besé la mejilla.

-Gracias, también tu – caminamos fuera del departamento y miré como se dirigía hacia una motocicleta negra.

-V-vamos en moto – tartamudee nerviosa.

-Claro – me pasó un casco y me lo puse, ella sonrío. Subí y la abrase por la cintura. Sentía nervios se tocarla.

El camino fue largo y rápido, nos veríamos en el restaurante donde charlamos por primera vez. Al llegar bajamos y entramos, casi no había gente, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana en el local. Ella se levanto a pedir lo de siempre y sin querer observé que su trasero se veía grande con ese vestido.

Volvió y comenzó a contarme que había terminado a James y quede extrañada que no me haya dicho las razones, ya que ella siempre las dice. Yo no tenia casi nada que hablar, solo el como esta Jo por la relación de Kendall y Logan y ella sonrío.

-Yo en realidad sospechaba de que Logan quería a Kendall – dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Si, se miraba – susurré y ella frunció el ceño.

-Como que se miraba si tu siempre estabas con el – clamó algo enojada.

-Yo lo amaba, pero las cosas no se dieron y heme aquí – tomé mi bebida y comencé a jugar con esta.

El silencio se volvió incomodo y ella solo me miraba ¿con amor?...

~Erin Sanders~

Creo que todo se lo debo a Manuel Uchiha que me dio muchos, muchos consejos para hacer fics… ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
